


My Favourite Avenger

by Star_trekkin_across_theuniverse



Series: Human Resources [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Annie and Phil, F/M, Phil and Annie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_trekkin_across_theuniverse/pseuds/Star_trekkin_across_theuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie isn't quite sure how to respond when she bumps into her favourite Hero of New York. One-shot Annie & Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favourite Avenger

“I have to go meet with Stark.” It wasn’t the kind of wake-up call I expected, but I’d come to expect the random morning commentary that came with sharing a bed with Phil. I rolled onto my side and faced him, propping my head up with one hand.

“How long will you be gone?” The Playground got lonely when he wasn’t around. It wasn’t like the rest of the team wasn’t lovely, but our quarters were fairly secluded within the base itself, and I wasn’t ashamed to admit I didn’t sleep as well without Phil beside me. He didn’t sleep well at all, but even when he was prone to nighttime wandering, I could fall back asleep easier than when he was off-base completely.

“I thought you might like to come this time.” He pushed a long strand of faded red hair off my face. I had hoped the dye was going to wash out, but it didn’t seem like it was going to. Instead it was getting more and more dull, and I was fast approaching being the most boring redhead on the planet. There was no shine in it. I’d been commenting that I needed to get off the base to find a hairdresser to either strip the colour back to my natural blonde or fix the red so it looked good again.

“Do you think Pepper could get me in to see her hairdresser?” It seemed almost too good to be true.

“She’s already made the appointment,” Phil smirked. He’d been planning to take me all along. It made my heart tighten a little.

“It pays to be sleeping with the boss,” I teased. He rolled his eyes and leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on my lips.

“Can you be ready in half an hour?” He asked. I flopped onto my back and sighed.

“I haven’t packed, and –“

“You don’t need to pack. I already packed for us,” he leaned across me and kissed my shoulder. His hand slid down my side and he slipped a little closer.

“If you keep that up, I won’t be ready in a half hour either,” I shimmied away and headed toward the shower. I heard a frustrated groan from the bed and laughed to myself. 

XXX

Phil didn’t want me heading out on my own, so aside from my hair appointment, when Pepper and Happy took me out, I stuck to the tower while he was meeting with Tony. I didn’t have a problem with staying in the tower. I’d brought my computer along, and had plenty of work to do. And when I needed a break, the gym in the tower was awesome, and Tony had every channel on the planet. There was no shortage of things to keep me busy, and J.A.R.V.I.S. was about as happy as an AI could get to play trivia games with me.

“You have a disturbing amount of knowledge about Thor, Ms. Ellis.” His crisp British accent made it seem more judgmental than he’d probably intended. I flopped back onto the couch in the lounge and put my feet on the coffee table. It was a beautiful afternoon, but of course Phil hadn’t thought to pack my bathing suit. He’d also forgotten my pyjamas. I probably should have checked the bags before we left. I was waiting on a J.A.R.V.I.S. bathing suit delivery and killing time playing ‘Avengers Trivia’ while we waited.

“Well, before I knew Phil was one of the Avengers, Thor was my favourite, J.” I’d shortened his name. He’d asked three times for me to please continue calling him J.A.R.V.I.S. before he finally gave up. I’d hoped it would force his hand and make him call me Anna, but it hadn’t worked. It just added a new level of disdain to some of his comments. 

“And yet, you didn’t eat his Pop Tarts when you were last here,” he pointed out. At least, I think J.A.R.V.I.S. was a guy. He sounded like one. One of the Stark security guards walked in with a plastic bag. He looked embarrassed as he handed me the bag.

“Pop Tarts are disgusting,” I looked up at the ceiling before looking back to the security guard. “Thanks. I appreciate you doing this for me.”

“Sure. Next time I’ll just take you with me. The sales lady thought it was for me.” No wonder he was flushed. I stepped back and took a look at him. He actually probably would have fit into the size I’d asked for. I smiled.

“Yeah, but I’ll look better in it,” I winked. He got a little redder as he walked away. I opened the bag and pulled out a red string bikini. Not exactly what I’d had in mind, but it would do for lounging at the rooftop pool. Alone. With no one to see me in it.

XXX

I heard a low whistle and raised my hand to cover my eyes. Phil was striding across the pool deck, rolling up his sleeves. He had sunglasses on and half a day’s growth of stubble and he just looked edible. I sat up and smiled.

“Red is your colour, Annie,” he slid his sunglasses down and took his time taking in my appearance. 

“You didn’t think that about my hair,” I countered.

“You should wear red. You shouldn’t be a redhead. There are a frightening number of redheads already in my world. I prefer you blonde,” he explained.

“I prefer me blonde too. I’m glad you like the bathing suit.” I was pretty sure he enjoyed the minimalist nature of the bathing suit more than the actual suit. It was so skimpy that it advertised every flaw on my body, but since Phil had seen them all before, I didn’t feel as awkward as I would have had it been Tony or someone else looking at me.

“Tony just ordered pizza. It could potentially be painful in that bikini.” He was still staring at my body. I stood up and pulled on the t-shirt I’d left beside the deck chair. I stepped close to Phil on my way toward the door inside, my hip rubbing against his. I paused just long enough that his hand came to rest on my waist as I pulled away.

“You should stop staring, Director. I would hate to file a Stark on you,” I winked.

“That bikini is a Stark, all by itself.”

XXX

I couldn’t sleep. Tony had someone prepare this incredible room for us, but it was too quiet. I was used to the hum of the air purifiers and other environmental controls of the Playground, and the technology was so advanced in Avengers Tower that the silence was deafening, if that makes sense. And Phil was up. And the Tower was so vast that I had next to no chance of finding him without phoning him. And his phone was glowing on the night table beside my pillow. I decided a scotch would probably help settle me, and padded out to the lounge in the pyjamas bottoms I’d stolen from Phil.

I was sitting in the dark of the lounge, my feet up on the table. The sofa pointed the wrong way at night. During the day, it made perfect sense to have the sofa facing the TV, but when you can’t sleep at night, looking out across the city would be awesome. J.A.R.V.I.S. had turned on the radio when I’d got up. It was playing quietly, breaking up the silence, almost as though J.A.R.V.I.S. knew what was bugging me.

My glass was empty, and I really wanted to look at the city. I pushed against the couch with my hip and pivoted it to face the lights and building of the New York cityscape. Satisfied, I padded across to the bar and refilled my glass. One of my favourite songs came on and I stood facing the wall, wiggling my hips to the music as I took the first sip from my glass. Phil’s pyjamas were low on my hips, and the cool air of the air conditioning raised goosebumps across the base of my back where my tank top didn’t meet with them. 

“Are you friend or foe?” A deep, richly accented voice asked. My grip slipped on the glass, but I managed to recover it before it dropped on the floor. I turned around and totally dropped the glass. Tony must have known my reputation because the glass made a horrifying noise but didn’t shatter.

“Uh,” I was speechless. It was Thor. And he was wielding Mjolnir like I actually posed a threat. I shook my head and held up a hand. “Friend. I swear. I don’t even touch your Pop Tarts.”

“You have me at a disadvantage, my lady. You know who I am, and I know not who you could be. You are obviously not Pepper.” Mjolnir slipped through his fingers, and he relaxed, the strap dangling the hammer beside him.

“Anna Ellis. I work for SHIELD.” I stepped out from behind the bar and offered my hand, expecting him to shake it. He took it and pressed a kiss to my knuckles. I couldn’t help it, I giggled.

“It is my pleasure, Lady Anna. I am Thor, of Asgard,” he smiled. He rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand and I nearly swooned. I swallowed and pulled my hand away gently.

“Please don’t call me lady.” I bent down to pick up my glass, refilled it, and tossed the drink back without thinking.

“I was raised to treat women with respect. If you would prefer, I can just call you by your given name,” he offered. I nodded and refilled my glass again. I looked at it, and at him.

“Want a drink?” I was starstruck. 

“I would appreciate one, Anna, greatly.”

I filled a second glass and passed it to him. Then I just stared. He was taller than I thought he would be. He was hotter in person too. Particularly with the armour and the cape and the hammer. My mouth went dry when he caught me assessing him. I blushed and looked away. The silence between us stretched out awkwardly

“So, uh, what brings you to Midgard, Thor?” I finally found my voice.

“I need to see Tony, and wasn’t thinking when I had Heimdall open the Bifrost,” he admitted.

“Is it really a rainbow?” I blurted out without thinking. Thor laughed and brought Mjolnir up to rest on the bar. He held out his hand to me.

“Come, Anna. I will show you,” he offered. I narrowed my eyes but took his hand anyhow. It was rough, calloused. Strong.

“I don’t want to go there!” I protested. He laughed again.

“I cannot take you to Asgard, Anna. But I can have Heimdall open the Bifrost just to show you.” He led me to the observation deck. “Heimdall, a show for the Midgardian.”

The sky lit up and my breath caught. I looked up at the riot of colour dancing across the sky and felt tears fill my eyes. It was beautiful. 

“It reminds me of the northern lights,” I breathed. Thor stepped closer and pointed over my shoulder.

“Yes. At night that is what they are. See the origin point? That is the dimensional portal to Asgard.” 

“And where it ends?”

“Whatever is coming from Asgard will be there. No pots of gold though,” he chuckled. It was a low rumble against my back. I swallowed again, and stepped away.

“I should go,” I crossed my arms across my chest and turned to face him. “I can’t tell you how nice it is to meet you, Thor. But I should go back to bed. It would be awkward if my boyfriend saw us.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why would it be awkward if your lover were to see us? We are merely talking.” Thor looked puzzled as he followed me back into the lounge.

“It’s a complicated story,” I hedged. I didn’t notice the light above the bar was on.

“It’s not complicated at all. Annie has a huge crush on you. She’s basically the president of the Thor fan club here on earth,” Tony spoke from the bar. I cringed. Thor broke into a broad smile and hugged me.

“I have grown to love all of my fans here on Midgard, Anna! It is an honour to meet the leader of them all!” His voice boomed as his arms crushed me.

“That’s not really how he meant it,” I disentangled myself, feeling even more embarrassed. If it were possible to melt into the floor, I would have done it. Thor looked to Tony for an explanation.

“Do you know the term groupie? Camp follower?” Tony asked. My jaw dropped.

“Hey! I’m not that kind of girl!” I protested. Tony gave me a knowing look.

“Well, no, not now that you’re in a committed relationship. But are you honestly going to try to tell me you wouldn’t have, if it weren’t for Ph –“

“Enough! I can own my behaviour. Yes, if it were mutually agreed upon and we were both single, what you are suggesting totally could have happened. But not now, so don’t call me a camp follower please.” I held up my hand to warn Tony off mentioning Phil. Phil was adamant that he be the one to tell Thor he was alive. After the clusterfuck of the other Avengers learning he was alive, I didn’t blame him. Phil was determined to tell Thor, Steve and Bruce on his own time. And I was determined to enforce that. Thor gave me an appraising look, and I felt myself blushing right to the roots of my hair.

“Camp followers were capable women, Anna, not just bedslaves. They were healers, cooks, armourers, blacksmiths and tailors, as well as lovers. There is no shame in the title,” Thor admonished me. If it were possible, I blushed more.

“Sorry,” I mumbled.

“And Tony, it is unfair of you to give up a woman’s secrets,” he chastised Tony with a stern look before looking back at me. “You should feel no shame for desiring a man, Anna. Were our circumstance different, I would not make you feel unwelcome.”

“I need to go back to bed.” I bolted from the room, mortified. Phil was back on his side of the bed when I got there, reading a book, his glasses perched across the bridge of his nose. My heart tightened and I slid in beside him, and snuggled under the crook of his arm.

“You okay?” He asked, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

“I just met Thor,” I admitted. Phil’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled. Those lines killed me every time I saw them.

“And you came back to me? I must be some kind of special,” he laughed and put his book down.

“Did you know he was coming?” I was expecting more passing concern about Thor’s presence.

“That’s where I was earlier. Tony knew Thor was going to be here, so he let me know. I wanted to make things right, and I need all the Avengers to know, if I’m going to rebuild SHIELD successfully. So I went and chatted with him when he got here tonight,” he explained. I sat up in bed and glared.

“I just totally cut Tony off from mentioning you in front of him!” I was even more embarrassed. And feeling a little set up.

“Don’t be angry, Annie. I appreciate that you keep my secrets. I didn’t tell you that Thor would be here because I didn’t want to make you nervous. It can be awkward when we meet out heroes. I made a total fool of myself when I met Cap.” He kissed my forehead and I felt the annoyed pinch at my temples release.

“You should probably know that he said,” I paused trying to remember the way Thor had said he would sleep with me, “crap, I want to remember exactly how he said it. Uh, something like, if our circumstances were different, he would not make me feel unwelcome.”

“I’ll have to thank him later.”

“For thinking I’m bangable?” I laughed.

“He and Jane are no longer an item. He was respecting the boundaries of your relationship only,” Phil emphasized. I felt a little thrill and then looked into Phil’s blue eyes. Thor’s had been bluer, but Phil’s had a depth that dragged me in.

“I’d like to point out that I voluntarily came back here.” I snuggled a little closer and Phil put his book down.

“Well then, let me put out the light and I’ll thank you now,” he teased, folding his glasses and placing them on the bedside table.

“I love you, Phil. You’re my favourite Avenger.” I rubbed my hands down his shoulders and kneaded the smooth muscle of his back. He clicked off the light and rolled back toward me, disrupting the light massage I was giving him.

“I love you too, Annie.”


End file.
